fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Revenge
Team Revenge is a team of Slush Fighters created and led by Scottick. The team is notable for having very few, if not, no connections at all to any other Slush Fighter team. Name Origin The reason the team was called "Team Revenge" was because at the time, the team was getting impatient trying to think of a cool name that was relevant. They eventually gave up and took the coolest word they could think of instead. Contrary to the name, they have yet to actually avenge anyone. Members Scottick The leader of the team. Although reluctant to be the leader, he eventually accepted it. He'll usually try to calm everyone down if they end up having a huge disagreement. Otherwise, Scottick rarely does much. New Scottick : Due to eye-related injuries sustained, Scottick has now switched to being a swordsman rather than his original power, copying. From this, it seems that his insight of himself may have changed, although his role in Team Revenge remains mostly the same. The Stwins (Strick and Stlou) Strick : Strick is half of Team Revenge's brawn. He's quite zealous and fearless, making him the team's ideal powerhouse. He can often be seen hanging out with Maxstick. Stlou : Stlou is most of the team's brains. While Scottick has considerable knowledge, Stlou does most of the actual planning. Maxstick The other half of Team Revenge's brawn. Unlike Strick, Maxstick's aggressiveness comes from his pure rage and destructive tendencies. Maxstick strangely cools off when he hangs out with Team Revenge. Stick Alex Stick Alex is the fastest of the team, with physically powerful legs. This allows him to get into the action quicker than most of the others. He also has revolvers and the Power Stones, which are his best powers. Stiris Stiris is the team's very own white mage. She can't fight, but her abilities to heal and boost the team make up for this. Her abilities as this as well as her inability to fight have led to some jokes concerning her nature. She doesn't mind. Stick Garyn Stick Garyn is the team's mechanic. Name any machine, and he knows how to use it. He even knows how to build machines of his own, which has helped the team from time to time. When he's not the mechanic, which is often, Garyn also assists as covering fire and a decoy given his extreme firepower and surprisingly high tolerance to pain, respectfully. Jostick Jostick acts as yet another offensive part of the team with his Stand The Prodigy. His tactical mind also allows him to easily assess situations and come up with the plans and solutions to help the team. Relationships Slush Fighters Team Revenge doesn't really consider themselves Slush Fighters, for they hardly even converse with the members. They still appreciate the fighters for fighting on the side of good. Slush Invaders The Slush Invaders consider Team Revenge as big of a nuisance as the Slush Fighters, so it's only natural that they'll attack them frequently. This is in vain, however, as Team Revenge can dispose of the Blues just as easily. Turbine Turbine is a frequent rival of Team Revenge. This is, however, only when he's paid as a mercenary to eliminated the team. At other times, Turbine is completely neutral to the team in spite of his commonly failed attempts to defeat them. Strixie What could Team Revenge have against the Great and Powerful Strixie? Aside from her constant tricks, bullying towards Dex, experimenting on Max, taunting of Stiris, and generally being a nuisance, Strixie just doesn't see the problem the team has with her! Zeit Turbine may be the team's most frequent rival, but Zeit is by far their most powerful enemy. Besides his sociopath tendencies, Zeit also possesses the ability to freeze time and has a dangerously clever mind under his supposed insanity. Any time he and the team cross paths, they will be forced to defend themselves if they wish to survive. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works